


Ventus Becomes A Dungeon Master

by 010_Noelle_101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010_Noelle_101/pseuds/010_Noelle_101
Summary: The KH characters start to play D&D. If anyone has seen The Gamers: Dorkness Rising. I am using that as a base.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ventus Becomes A Dungeon Master

Ventus stacked the books to one side of the table to make room for the screen. Once he had that set up, he got his personal dice bag set on a single sheet with his inworld notes. He decided not to fuss too much on the story and would let the others make the world their stories their own within his world. This way they could all enjoy the session and not stress over ruining any plans he could have made or wished to have happen. Aside from the occasional boss fight or dungeon crawl at least but even then, Ven wouldn’t force too many rules on them. Then again, he really only had two rules. Have fun and don’t force someone to change their character to fit your wants. Well, technically he had a third rule and it was no Gnome characters and only because he found them annoying to deal with PC wise. If someone did make one then he would do his best to deal with that but he honestly hoped no one came in with a Gnome character to use. 

“We are here!” Lea shot the door open with one arm out. “Let the adventure begin!” 

Ventus crossed his arms with a grin, “well you're about...30 minutes late.” 

The grin on Lea’s face fell and his expression turned guilt ridden as he checked the time. Only to chuckle when he sees that no one is late. They all had managed to arrive right on time. Lea claimed a seat close to him with Riku and Kairi sitting on either. Making it so that Kairi was next to Ven on the right side. Myde strolled in next and claimed the seat straight across from Kairi and Xion took the seat next to him. Roxas came in and sat next to her. The last to join was Sora, who shut the door and sat next to Riku. Ventus noted the set of instruments both Myde and Sora had brought to the table and knew the two most likely chose to be Bards. 

“Alright, since I already saw your character sheets during Session 0. We may as well start.” He says, taking his seat. “So, I remember being told that a couple of you were gonna have your characters arrive in the starting city right?”    
  
They nodded and Ventus checked his notes, “alright so...who is with who.”    
  
“I am with Myde,” Sora held his hand up.    
  
“Bards stick with Bards,” Myde grins and Ventus lets out a snicker. 

“I am with Kairi,” Riku points at Kairi.    
  
“Only cause I am a cleric.” Kairi says. 

“I am the lone traveler…” Lea put an arm up under his eyes. “Casting a mystery on the world around me…” 

They all slightly laugh but he waves his hand in the air.    
  
“No, I am just that one weirdo that has no one traveling with me.” He says with a shrug. 

“Me and Roxas are coming into town.” Xion says. “Bonding over magic.”    
  
Ventus nods, writing down what each was telling him so that he could remember it easily. When no one else had anything to say, he asked the one thing they had yet to answer.    
  
“And your names?” 

“I am Thokk!” Demyx stood and put a foot on the table, “Half orc bard!”    
  
“Names Mordai,” Sora only nods his head. “Tiefling bard.”    
  
“Rolia, half elf Sorceress.” Xion smiles. “My mother was a Tiefling but I took after my half elf father more.”    
  
“Iados is my name and I am gonna wreck everyone as a tiefling sorcerer,” Roxas grins. 

“Dalyor, elf ranger!” Lea held an arm up. 

“I am Sir Arthas, my order is long since dead but I intend to serve my god as I have always done so.” Riku held a hand over his chest, proudly. 

“Kava, a traveling dragonborn cleric offering help to those in need,” Kairi says. 

“I love that the half elf has a female tiefling name and mother. An interesting backstory to explore when we get to that. Alright, the first session starts.” Ventus comments, writing all the names down. “You all enter the town at your own pace. Three of you in pairs and one alone. All arriving at the tavern at the same time.”    
  
He mutters, “a good name...ah, you all see it is called the Dizzy Hen. What do you all do.”

* * *

_ “Hello fellow travelers, my name is Sir Arthas, honorable paladin in search of a new order to join. This is Kava, my companion for many days now.” Arthas uses a proud tone and expression.  _

_ “Names Dalyor, I traveled from a recent city and I am pretty sure I have yet to meet any paladins so this is new,” The elf nods with a curious expression.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Thokk is my name,” The half orc cheers, then plays a tune on his sitar. “And music is our game.”  _

_ The tiefling strums a cord on a mandoline, “we travel just for fun and spread our tunes, somewhat forcefully on others. So don’t mind the random moments of music from us and my name is Mordai. Tis a pleasure to meet you all.”  _

_ “I’m Rolia, my mother said it would do me good to explore the world so here I am. This is my friend, Iados. We met on the road.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hello,” Iados waves. “She has quite the magical energy.”  _

* * *

“Roxas, Make me a perception/arcana check.” Ventus says. 

Roxas rolls a D20, “15+3 is 18.” He says. 

“You notice she is OOZING arcana.” Ven corrects him. 

* * *

_ “Nevermind, she is oozing magical energy now,” Iados says. _

* * *

Everyone, including Ventus starts to laugh at how Roxas corrected himself, in character. Taking small breaths as they all said they would enter the tavern and take a seat at the biggest table they could find. Ven then takes control of the scenario. 

“As you all sit and order drinks, you get a good look at the Dizzy Hen and notice that there are three levels to this place. One is clearly a cellar where the wines and rum is stored for clients and next to that is a stairwell going up with a marked sign that says: No Customers Allowed.” Ventus says, keeping their attention on him. “The more you look around the more you realize that many people are staring at you all. Cearly, you have gathered quite the gazes as the waitress walks over with your drinks and sets each before you.” 

“I use my sexy elf eyes to seduce her.” Lea says, making every laugh.    
  
Ventus puts his elbows on the table and leans against them, “Make me...a charisma check.” He says, watching Lea roll the dice.    
  
“4+3 is 7, and I say: “hey sweetheart, ever had an elf before?” to her while winking.” 

“Oh my god,” Sora cringed.    
  
“That is a terrible pick up line.” Xion covered her face.    
  
“My character just covers his face and looks away while cringing,” Roxas says.    
  
“I dry heave.” Kairi spoke.    
  
Everyone laughed quietly as Ventus spoke next.    
  
“You...attempt to seduce her but all you manage is to make her cringe and spill your drink all over you on purpose before walking away and clocking out.” He says, letting everyone laugh at Lea’s failed role. “But nice try. Another one comes over, male and asks if you are all willing to help the town of Ingot out. He brings up rumors of a monster horde hiding in the woods nearby. Plaguing the town of its trade and causing many to practically starve and ask you take out whatever is causing the issue for a large sum of gold.” 

Ventus leans back in his chair. 

“What do you all say?” 

* * *

_ “That sounds awful, has anyone ever been hurt?” Kava asks, standing up with a worried expression across her snout.  _

_ “Thankfully no but if this continues, we will all surely starve,” The waiter sighs. “My family has lots of money but with no food to buy, we will slowly waste away.”  _

_ “We must bring these foul beings to justice,” Sir Arthas speaks, standing up. “Point the way good man and let us smite down this evil.”  _

_ “And if it isn’t evil?” Iados asks, shocking the paladin. “What if it isn’t a monster but those on the brink of dying? We can’t simply waltz in under an assumption and brazingly take out a possible innocent life.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I am with Iados. I have seen many that were claimed to be monsters and turns out they were people barely surviving.” Thokk says.  _

_ Rolia stood up, “I saw we investigate first. If they do prove to be evil then we will take them out but if innocent, we help them instead.”  _

_ “I am with her,” Mordai says, standin up as well. “I am not killing any innocent lives. Tieflings like me already have a bad image because of that.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Mordai has a point. I am trying to prove that I am one of the good ones. Not some rogue demonic sorcerer.” Iados looks at Arthas.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Fine but if they prove to be evil…” Arthas was stopped by a groan.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yeah, yeah...we know. You’ll smite them. You paladins are all the same.” Thokk states. _

_ “Are all Paladins this boring?” Dalyor asks, looking at Iados and Thokk.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Pretty much.” The two shrug.  _

_ “Let us hurry then. If they are indeed risking lives then I must hurry to the site to help lives,” Kava spoke up.  _

* * *

Ventus nods, “alright so everyone gets told that if you continue through the town, you’ll reach the other side of town. The very road that covers the trade route you need to help clear out.” He says, putting his hands together. 

“We travel along it” was what each one said. 

“Alright,” Ven nods and continues on. “You all head through town. Takin in the sights and eventually reaching the end of town. Each one of you traveling the road. This is where I need everyone to make me a perception, mmm...let's do a wisdom check please.” 

The room was soon full of dice hitting the table and mutterings of math. He waited patiently so they could make sure it was all accurate too. 

“I got a 12,” Riku says.    
  
“Did you add your modifier?” Ven asks him and sees Riku nod. “Alright.” 

“Me and Sora got a 10 with our modifiers.” Kairi says. 

“14,” Roxas grins.    
  
“13.” Myde says, making jazz hands. 

“13 too,” Xion says, grinning. 

“Alright, Kairi and Sora can sense something is off but aren’t actually able to see it. Everyone else can not only sense it but see a band of thieves ready to spring traps.” Ventus tells them.    
  
“Area any near me?” Riku asks, picking up his D20.    
  
“No but you see two are near Thokk and Mordai.” The blond says.    
  
“Are any near me?” Roxas asks. 

“Two are near you and one is behind Kava,” Ventus says. 

Sora and Myde held up their arms, “We cast sleep.” They say. 

Ventus nods, “alright then. Pick a target and roll your D10s for me about...4 times and see if you beat their health bar.” He says.    
  
The two pick Bandit 1 and 2 and start to roll. 

Kairi raises her hand and says she is gonna stay near Arthas since she has taken an oath to cause no harm to any humanoids. Ven allowed it and said she would have to be ready for future events where her PC may have to break that code enough to at least harm the ones working for evil intent but minor ones he will let slide. 

“I plan to fight the leader.” Riku says.    
  
“I am going to take aim and do my best to disarm the traps with my bow.”    
  
“I am gonna use my bow as well.”    
  
Roxas looks at his character sheet, “mmm...I don’t want to but I’ll take my crossbow out and try to aim for lets to wound them at least.” 

“Okay. Sora?”    
  
“I only got 15.” Sora sighs.    
  
“No that works. Myde?” 

“I rolled 1.” Myde says, laughing lightly. “I failed...my first battle.”    
  
The group snicker or cover their laughter with hands.    
  
Ven nods, “alright. Here is how this all goes down.” He laughs. 

* * *

_ “It’s time to sleep bud!” Mordai cheerfully and with a little tune to his voice says and with a strum of his mandolin, strums one to sleep.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Watching him fall to the ground, snoring away while the one Thokk tried to make fall asleep stared at the half orce confused. Seeing the half orc’s look of dismay towards his magical instrument as it failed to cast the spell in the moment.  _

_ “Always another battle Thokk,” Mordai patted his arm. _

_ Arthas bolted towards the exposed bandit leader ahead, rapier out and shield at the ready. He attempted to thrust the blade into the man but with a simple dodge, hit the shield with a one handed broadsword. The two now locked in battle. Kava had stuck close to Arthas and was still near him but now more in the center of the battle. Daylor, Iados and Rolia all managed to disarm the traps with some well aimed shots. Some traps did get set off and grazed them but they were okay.  _

_ “You okay Kava? That arrow barely missed you.” Dalyor looks at her.  _

_ “I am okay. Promise. Don’t worry about me.” Kava healed herself. “I’ll heal everyone when we are finished.”  _

_ Rolia ran to her side to protect her with Dalyor following suit. Iados stayed close to Kava too. All three made sure that she could heal them up and keep her safe at the same time. Three more charged towards them but the two bards distract them enough for one to be stunned and tied up and the other to sadly be killed. They tied the sleeping one up as well. Leaving the leader and the two others free for the time being. Though the leader is severely injured.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Concede and we will let you live,” Arthas says, rapier pointed at the leader.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “And let the goods go? As if, we’ll die before we concede.” The bandit held his sword out.  _

* * *

“So what does everyone want to do?” Ven asks. 

“I am gonna stay with Kairi.” Roxas says.    
  
“Same, I can’t do much anyways.” Xion shrugs.

“I’ll stand by the side and I guess be on standby,” Lea shrugs. 

Sora shrugs, “I mean...I don’t know what I can do so...I’ll watch.” He says. 

Riku nods, “I lunge at the leader with intent to kill.” 

Ventus nods, “Okay then since he is injured. You need to beat his armor class of 10. So roll for me and hope it's a good roll.” 

The silver haired adult shook his D20 in his hands then rolled it on the table. They wait and see it hit a natural 20. Ventus laughs.    
  
“Well...shit,” He says, making the others laugh. “Okay, tell me how he dies.” 

* * *

_ Arthas lunged forward, rapier pointed at the leader’s throat. With ease the paladin slams the sword sip off his shield and plunges it straight through the neck. Easily pulling the thin blade from the body and letting the new corpse fall to the ground, letting the remaining two bandits flee down the road.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “If I catch you two harming other villagers in the future, my sword shall pierce your throats next!” Arthas yells and then swipes the blood off the rapier with ease. “Let us turn back and tell the townspeople they will receive trade once again.”  _

_ “Yeah, leave the bodies or bury them?”  _

_ “We can stay at the Inn tonight and go to the next town I guess.” Dalyor says. “I am hungry.”  _

* * *

“Well...that ends the battle as well as the session. I have work tomorrow.” Ven sighs. “Did everyone have fun though?”   
  
“Yeah, this was awesome. Can’t wait for the next session.” Sora leans back in his chair.    
  
“Oh yeah, next time. I am gonna show off my talents.” Myde says.    
  
“You guys can actually sing and play?” Kairi asks the two.    
  
“Yeah we can. Why do you think we actually brought real life instruments? We weren’t just gonna pretend. We are gonna act,” Sora grins. “Right Myde?”    
  
“Oh yeah!” He grins.    
  
“That I can’t wait to see and hear.” Riku smirks. “Gonna do a bunch of tunes based on real ones?”    
  
“You’ll see,” The two speak with a coy grin. 

“And with that, goodnight everyone.” Ventus waves.    
  
“Night!” 


End file.
